Life isn't Beautiful
by Jazteen
Summary: Gumball and his family's life suddenly changes when a bad thing happens to his mother... what will happen? How will they take it?


_Yo: this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, and it's quite more difficult than writing a original story 'cause... well, first, they must be written in english (it's not my first language and foreign ones here are not studied much at school) if you want them to be noticed, and second, you must try to reproduce perfectly characters and environments according to the original source. But it's also a little bit more amusing. So... well, about the story; it came out quite well in my opinion, and just how I wanted it to be, with a lot of dialogues and short, but punchy descriptions... yeah, the chapter is short, but it is short because of a choice of mine, the next ones will be longer, let's say this was a sort of... introduction. Read... review, and please, give me advices about my english. Not proud of it. Really. _

_...PS: this is a sort of song-fic, so all titles will be based on a song with lyrics that recall the events happened in the chapter. Special mentions to the ones who will recognize the songs first! xD_

* * *

**A NIGHTMARE TO REMEMBER**

"2000 dollars? Seriously?" shouted Nicole, with a voice so powerful that could have frightened an opera singer. "Tell me you're kidding. Really. NOW." she said with a threatening tone. Larry trembled, trying to remain composed, although it was extremely challenging; after all, her anger management problems were very well known around the county. "S-sorry... but lately our rent has increased, and... ehm... y-you know, we had to raise the prices in order to pay it." he explained, hoping for her understanding. She knew it wasn't his fault, so she decided to calm down. "I suppose it's okay. It's not your fault... but I need a fridge, and I'm not going to pay 2000 dollars." she said while looking at him with a 'tell-me-where-to-buy-it-at-a-lower-price' face. Larry knew that advertising a contestant shop was against his boss' rules, but he thought that maybe he would have forgiven him for this little 'slide'; I mean... it's Nicole. "Well, there's a Coolerator closeout... about 4 blocks away. If you hurry, you'll arrive there before the closing." he couldn't believe he actually said that. "Perfect, that's what I wanted to hear; the next time, say it earlier." she said while rushing out of the store. It was very late; the sun was setting, and the entire district was immersed in a strange mauvish light... the noisy steps of Nicole were breaking the worrying silence of the parking. She hurried to her car, hopped in and started the engine. She gave a quick look to her watch. 'Shit, I've got only 10 minutes!' she thought, right before speeding up to the main road. 'Perfect, now I just have to...'

**CRASH! ...**

...that harmful sound echoed throughout the neighborhood. Larry was the first hearing that. "What's going on out there...?" he screamed while leaving the shop... "Oh, my God." he said, shocked. Just in front of him, there was the most horrifying scene he had ever saw: 2 shapeless forms were molten together, both burning like hell, spreading in the air a disgusting sulfur smell. "That's Nicole's car...!" he recklessly approached the mess in order to help the 2 unlucky drivers... close enough to recognize the battered corpse of an old, red man. He jumped back shouting, touching with his paper-skinned hand a chunk of inflamed iron. "Shit, my hand it's burning!" he shrieked "Fuck, it's so painful, oh my God!" he added, quickly running into the shop. He ran in the bathroom and put his burning hand under the water in the washbasin. "Just in time, thanks to... oh my, the accident! I have to call the police!" then came back to his office and took the telephone's receiver. 9... 1... 1. A feminine voice answered the phone: "Good morning, here's the police department. What can we do for you?" she said "Listen, there was an accident on... ehm... Fulton Avenue, on the main street. A car was leaving the parking when a van hit it on the... left side, I think. Please, move! We need help here! 2 people are seriously wounded! P-please...!" he said very quickly. "Okay, we're sending you a patrol and an ambulance. Please, stay calm and do not try to do anything by yourself."

**5 minutes later...**

"So, mister..." the officer started "N-needlemayer." "Perfect. So, mister Needlemayer, can you explain us precisely what happened?" "W-well, I don't know any details of the accident... I didn't see it... I was inside the store, I got out only when everything already happened... the only thing I know it's that... t-that..." he was trying to talk clearly, but the experience had shocked him too much. He could barely contain the tears. "Calm down, we'll talk later, you need some rest... and after that, it would be better for you to go to the hospital for a check... you're made of paper, mister, those scorches are really dangerous." then the officer walked to his colleagues: "So, what are the dynamics of the accident?" "Well, this woman was leaving the parking when an old man driving a van hit her car on the left, very sharply, I dare to say." she then looked down to the severely injured body of Nicole: it was very dirty, full of burns and scars. She looked quite serene, nevertheless... but maybe was all painkillers' fault. "She risked a lot, but she avoided death, luckily... while the old man, well... he has been declared deceased." "She was very lucky, indeed. Well, now do what you have to do. It's time for me to inform the families." he said, taking a cell phone out of his coat's pocket. "Give me the numbers."

**Meanwhile, at Wattersons' house...**

"Darwin, come on, stop being such a jerk, that is called cheating, my little trickster!" "Shut up, Gumball, I'm not cheating, it's just... ehm... luck...?" "No you're cheating, bastard, and it's the third time I lose! I can't take it anymore!" they said, arguing (as always) about a videogame. "Silence, please... I think the phone's ringing." said their little sister, Anais, while playing with her dolls (even if her mom didn't want she to). "Daaad, can you answer, please?" "Yeah, dad, answer." "Okay, Glumall, Anias, now stop talking." Richard said, forgetting (as always) his son's and daughter's name. "It's Gumball..." "...and Anais, dad." "Yes, yes, I know, now be silent." he rushed to the phone and answered the call. "Yes, my friend?" "It's the police officer, here." "Uh! We're playing cops and robbers! Funny!" "N-no, mister Watterson. I phoned to inform you and your family about your wife." "Nicole? What did she do?" the police officer stopped talking for a while. He wasn't used to this kind of calls. He didn't know how to say it; he didn't want to be disrespectful, or too indelicate... after all, is about an accident we're talking. Not water and bubbles. He then decided to say it clearly, not in a roundabout way... just one, short phrase:

_ "She had a car accident."_


End file.
